Power Rangers SPD: Attack Of The Mystery Clones
by Tommy-oliver
Summary: A few years after Jack Landors left SPD, there seemed to be a commotion about the six remaining SPD Rangers robbing a bank. But Commander Cruger denied the motion saying his Rangers were with him at the time of the robbery and had the proof.


Chapter 1

"Skylar! Hello? Are you in there?" Bridge Carson's voice asked as he waved his hand infront of his fiancé's face and frowned somewhat. He then snapped his fingers causing Skylar Oliver to yelp and blink. "Finally!! You zoned out on me… But then again, everyone zones out on me…" The Red SPD Ranger said as Skylar looked at him.

"I'm sorry Bridge, I was thinking about the wedding again…" Skylar said, smiling at her fiancée as Bridge shook his head and kissed Skylar's lips softly. "I could think of something else but then it kinda wouldn't classify…" The White SPD Ranger said with a grin.

"Woah woah!! Who said that wouldn't classify?!?!" Bridge exclaimed loudly as the younger cadets in the rec room looked at him and Skylar. Both were completely unaware that their five year old daughter, Danielle was also in the room. He then shut up and spotted Danielle sitting there, coloring. Smiling he went over and sat next to her. "Hey sweetie, what are you coloring?" He asked as Danielle smiled back at her father.

"Picture of Spiderman…" The five year old replied looking at the picture. "I colored one for mommy, you and for Uncle Josh. Now I'm coloring this one for Uncle Ronan!" She smiled and giggled as Josh Carson walked into the room.

"Did I hear that my lovely niece colored a picture for me?" The Green Ranger asked as Danielle suddenly grinned holding the picture up as Josh took it and smiled. "Wow… You color better than I did when I was your age." He said as Bridge smirked after he said that but that was cut short as Ronan Oliver walked into the room.

"Hey, have you guys heard from Z or Syd lately?" He questioned out as Josh shook his head, this caused the twin brother of Skylar to frown. "Guess not.."

"Not since they left for that mission.." Josh replied. "Why? Sky hasn't heard from them either?" He asked as Ronan shook his head no this time. "The hell…? This can't be good then…"

"I don't think it'll be good period, since I couldn't go on the mission…" Skylar grumbled lowly as the male Rangers and Danielle looked at her. Bridge raised a eyebrow curiously at his fiancé.

"Are you mad at Sky or something…?" He asked only to be shut up by the alarms blaring. "Tell me later atleast…" He then looked at Danielle. "Stay here and continue coloring, sweetie." He said as Danielle nodded as she covered her ears and the Rangers ran to the Command Center to be greeted by Commander Sky Tate, Boom and Doctor Kat Manx.

"What's going on?!?!" Josh asked, covering his ears as Bridge and the others did the same thing.

"There's been a security breach… By Syd…" Kat explained as Skylar's jaw dropped.

"Can you turn the alarms off?!?!?" The White Ranger yelled out as it was starting to bug her.

"Can't! Syd changed the codes!!!" Boom exclaimed as Josh stood there confused. "Don't ask me how she got the codes! Z's also there with her!" Boom replied before the SPD Green Ranger could even ask. Skylar just growled lowly.

"Let's get down to the code room… NOW!" She said as they all went down to the room. When they entered the room, Skylar summoned one of her iceballs just in case.

"Z! Syd!!! What the hell are you two doing?!" Ronan questioned out as the Pink and Yellow Rangers turned with evil grins on their faces.

"Well, if it isn't the Rangers…" Z sneered out as Bridge looked at the two, and stepped beside Skylar and removed his glove and waved his hand in the air as his aura showed a different color from what it usually showed whenever he read the two if they were having problems.

"Guys… There's something wrong with them… Their aura's off.." The Red Ranger explained as Skylar's eyes narrowed.

"How right you are Red Ranger… We aren't the same people you used to know… Now prepare to be destroyed!!" Syd said coldly as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a iron pellet. "Fists Of Iron!!" The Pink Ranger's hands turned to iron and she charged forward also but Skylar suddenly shot forward and grabbed Syd's wrists as ice crawled over her fists and she executed a spinning kick on the Pink Ranger, causing her to hit the wall.

"Sorry Syd, but you know well enough that we won't be easily defeated…" Skylar said and took a stance along with the others.

End Chapter 1


End file.
